Yavin 4
Yavin 4 era una de las tres lunas habitables del gigante gaseoso Yavin. Estaba compuesto de un núcleo metálico fundido con una gruesa y fija corteza de silicatos de bajo relieve. Características Geografía Su superficie tiene seis continentes ocupando el 67% del total. Estos continentes están mayormente cubiertos de inmensas extensiones de junglas tropicales de altas copas aunque también hay unas pocas cadenas montañosas dominadas por volcanes. Yavin 4 también tiene seis océanos interconectados que cubren el 35% de la luna. Existe también un gran mar aislado. llega a Yavin 4.]] Siendo un mundo relativamente joven, la pequeña selva lunar experimenta una considerable cantidad de actividad geotérmica. Grandes corrientes fluyen dramáticamente desde las alturas de los volcanes siguiendo sepenteantes cauces a través de las junglas. Cuando los exploradores de la Colonia Wetyin's en Setor descubrieron la luna décadas antes de la era actual, los colonos apodaron a estos continentes con los nombres de Starloft, Swivven, Koos y Wetyin aunque más tarde abandonaron la luna. En Yavin 4 se pueden ver dos tipos diferentes de anocheceres: cuando la estrella se oculta pero el planeta gigante continua iluminando durante sus diferentes fases con su luz incandescente el cielo de Yavin 4, este experimenta un crepúsculo nocturno, como si la jungla se inundara de una luz apastelada o cuando el gigante gaseoso eclipsa a la estrella, la luna experimenta una noche profunda. Las bien llamadas tormentas de arco-iris, son otro bello fenómeno de Yavin 4. Ocurren cuando los rayos de la estrella golpean el limbo de gran gigante, fundiendo sus rayos a traves de las brumosas capas superiores de la atmósfera de este. Esto produce que la luz se polarice y cuando alcanza los cristales de hielo en la atmósfera superior de Yavin 4, aparecen grandiosos brillos irisados. Fauna Las extensas selvas de Yavin 4 rebosan de vida. Los pájaros susurradores planeaban sobre las tupidas copas de la selva. Grupos de los arbóreos woolamanders se alimentaban de frutos de la jungla. Los árboles eran el hogar de otra especie de roedores llamados stintarils. Grandes y peludos herbívoros conocidos como los rrunyips buscaban racies a través de la maleza bajo los árboles. Los ríos lunares también estan llenos de vida incluyendo los extraños mucous, salamandras lanudas, serpientes cristalinas, crustáceos conocidos como anglers, pez reptador y anguilas. Las selvas de Yavin 4 nunca estan en calma, así como la noche trae los aullidos de las salamandras lanudas arriba en sus árboles, o el inquieto resoplido de un runyip yaviniano o un stintaril. Enjambres de ávidos escarabajos piraña rastreaban el aire en terribles enjambres en busca de una presa. Yavin 4 tenia dos estaciones extremas. una estación húmeda que causaba violentas tormentas y la correspondiente estación seca. Historia Era de la Antigua República Los antiguos Jedi construyeron una ciudad bajo la superficie alrededor del año 10.000 ABY y fue usada para modificar el clima de la luna y transformarla en un medio ambiente selvático. Los Jedi acabaron dejando Yavin, borrando cualquier huella de la Ciudad Perdida de los Jedi, aunque años más tarde al menos un individuo todavía conocia su exacta localización, el Principe Jedi Ken. La ciudad fue finalmente redescubierta por Luke Skywalker, quien atrapó al impostor Kadann, Profeta Supremo de los Profetas del lado oscuro allí. durante la Guerra Civil Jedi.]] En el 5.000 ABY, el Lord Sith Naga Sadow huyó a Yavin 4 en su buque insignia junto con una armada de Guerreros Massassi después de una derrota que sufrieron sus fuerzas Sith, durante la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial, por parte la República Galáctica. Él experimentó con la Alquimia Sith sobre sus Guerreros Massassi, haciendo mutar su piel roja y su fisionomía tipo humanoide a una temible y pavorosa forma salvaje de depredadores jorobados. A pesar de estos abusos, los esclavos massassi lo trataron como a un Dios, construyendo enormes templos Massassi, repletos de tesoros en su honor. Sadow se lapidó a si mismo en un sarcófago Sith donde permaneció en trance en un estado de coma durante siglos, esperando que alguien invocara de nuevo su poder y así continuar la historia de los Sith. El permaneció en este estado de animación suspendida hasta el 4.400 ABY, cuando un Jedi caido, llamado Freedon Nadd llegó a Yavin 4. Por aquel entonces, los descendientes de los massassi habian evolucionado hacia una sociedad de primitivos cazadores guerreros. Al prinicipio, los massassi lo atacaron pero su uso de la Fuerza los impresionó de tal manera que les hizo rememorar la Edad de Oro de los Sith. Entonces ellos le enseñaron donde descansaba el Lord Oscuro, en espera de otro Jedi Oscuro. Nadd despertó a Naga Sadow y este le aleccionó en los caminos del lado oscuro y en la naturaleza de los Sith, cuando hubo completado su aprendizaje, Nadd lo mató, convirtiendose a si mismo en Lord Oscuro. Siglos más tarde, en 3.997 ABY, el Jedi caído Exar Kun llegó a Yavin 4 aconsejado por el espíriu del lado oscuro de Freedon Nadd. Allí descubrió a los massassi quienes trataron de sacrificarlo ofreciendolo a una monstruosa bestia nacida de la alquimia oculta bajo el templo principal. Sin embargo, usando sus oscuros poderes, se las arregló para salvarse. Entonces la manifestación del lado oscuro de Freedon Nadd apareció, deleitado con las acciones de Kun y proclamándolo su aliado - aunque Exar Kun no escuchó nada de esto y usó sus nuevos poderes Sith para destruir a Nadd. Como nuevo Señor Oscuro de los Sith, esclavizó a los massassi y tomo control de Yavin 4. Usó a sus esclavos para construir nuevos templos Sith y palacios basados en la arquitectura Sith y diseñados para concentrar los poderes oscuros. Sus esclavos descubrieron el buque insignia de Naga Sadow bajo las ruinas de un antiguo templo massassi. También creo a los despiadados Peones Sith que incluian las hidras de combate, los terentatekos y las bestias nocturnas. El Lord Sith también encarceló a las almas de los niños de los massassi en un maquiavélico artefacto Sith conocido como la Esfera Dorada. Más tarde, Kun se alió con los krath - otro grupo de seguidores del lado oscuro situados en el Sistema Emperatriz Teta bajo el liderazgo de Aleema Keto y otro Jedi caido Ullic Qel-Droma. Entonces él fue al mundo Jedi de Ossus y reclutó a veinte Jedi para su causa, esto fue el comienzo de la Hermandad de los Sith. En el 3.996 ABY, Exar Kun junto con los krath y sus aliados mandalorianos hicieron la guerra contra la República y los Jedi. Los Jedi finalmente convencieron y reunieron a sus fuerzas para un asalto en Yavin 4. La flota en órbita lanzó una barrera del lado luminoso con la que bombardearon la jungla lunar, pero en respuesta, Kun reunió a sus seguidores massassi en el Gran Templo y abosorvió sus energias vitales para poder así, liberar su espíritu de su cuerpo e impregnarse en las estructuras de alrededor, donde permaneceria durante milenios. El ataque Jedi borró gran parte de las junglas y abrasó el complejo de templos a tal extremo que nada allí pudo sobrevivir. Los massassi fueron exterminados aunque algunos consiguieron escapar de la luna en sus naves espaciales. Otras tribus sobrevivieron hasta la Guerra Civil Galáctica, escondiendose profundamente en las junglas. Durante la Gran Caza, la luna fue limpiada de terentatekos por los Jedi. Alrededor de unos 400 años ABY, el Maestro Jedi kushibano Ikrit llegó a la luna y descubrió la Esfera Dorada dentro del Palacio de las Salamandras lanudas. Incapaz de romper su maldición y liberar a los incontables niños massassi encarcelados, esperó a hasta que alguien que pudiera hacerlo apareciera. La expedición Wolhaniana de arqueólogos estudiaron las ruinas massassi. Ellos descubrieron un bajorelieve en el que se representaba una batalla entre los Jedi y los Sith en la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial así como también encontraron un cáliz Sith. Ambas piezas acabaron en la colección de arte del Canciller Supremo Palpatine. Durante el tiempo de las Guerras Clon, Anakin Skywalker siguió a Asajj Ventress a Yavin 4 justo después del ataque a cruceros de la República en la Batalla de Muunilinst. Fue aquí donde ella destruyó el caza personal de Anakin, el Ángel Celeste, asi como también mató a las tropas del Ejercito Clon que Anakin llevaba con él. Anakin y Asajj tuvieron su primer duelo en las tupidas junglas y en las ruinas massassi hasta que Anakin la superó y la derribó en uno de los templos. Ella quedó presumiblemente muerta y él se fue en su caza clase-Ginivex. Era Imperial despegando de Yavin 4 para destruir la Estrella de la Muerte en la Batalla de Yavin.]] En el año 0 ABY, el piloto sullustano Dr'uun Unnh exploró la luna como una base potencial para la Rebelión. La luna fue hogar de la principal base militar de la Alianza Rebelde: la Estación Massassi, construida a partir del Gran Templo de los massassi antes y durante la Batalla de Yavin. Los rebeldes establecieron su base después de abandonar la previa en Dantooine. El Imperio Galáctico pretendia usar su nueva Estación espacial de Combate, la Estrella de la Muerte, para destruir la luna selvática y aplastar a la Rebelión. Siguiendo a la Destrucción de Alderaan, el Imperio envió una legión del Ejército Clon para confirmar la presencia rebelde en la luna. Ellos descubrieron a los rebeldes, y establecieron un puesto de seguimiento en el Arena Massassi. Durante la escaramuza, una pequeña fuerza de cazas ala-X y ala-Y fueron enviadas para destruir la Estrella de la Muerte, pero muchos fueron derribados durante el ataque. Gracias a la ayuda en el último momento de su amigo Han Solo a bordo del Halcón Milenario, Luke Skywalker consiguió abrir fuego, con su torpedo de protones y acertar en una pequeña abertura (menos de dos metros) de salida térmica, cercana al polo norte, que llevaba directamente al sistema de reactores de la estación, lo que provocó una reacción en cadena que hizo estallar toda la Estación de Combate y salvar así a Yavin 4. Una gran ceremonia fue celebrada poco despues de la victoria, en la que la Princesa Leia otorgó medallas de honor a Luke Skywalker y a Han Solo, junto con su co-piloto wookiee Chewbacca. momentos antes de comenzar la batalla.]] Esta batalla fue conocida como la Batalla de Yavin y su fecha es usada en toda la Galaxia para datar todos los eventos históricos. Los ocurridos antes son señalados con ABY (Antes de la Batalla de Yavin) y los ocurridos después se señalan con DBY (Después de la Batalla de Yavin). Pocos días después de la batalla, Han Solo y Chewbacca robaron un antiguo tesoro Sith de los templos y lo vendieron para financiar piezas de recambio para subsanar las desvastadoras perdidas de la Alianza Rebelde contra la Estrella de la Muerte. Los rebeldes permanecieron en la luna durante seis meses después, hasta que finalmente burlaron el bloqueo imperial. Yavin 4 solicitó ayuda del Desafio para proteger sus naves durante la evacuación en el espacio. El General Jan Dodonna se quedó detrás, haciendo estallar un templo para dañar a las Fuerzas Imperiales. Bajo la secreta observación de Mara Jade, Darth Vader barrió al resto de tropas en tierra y capturo al herido Dodonna, a quien Vader interrogó hasta que le reveló la presencia rebelde en Reytha. Dodonna fue encarcelado en la Lusankya, aunque la mayoria de los rebeldes, incluyendo Mara Jade, creyeron que estaba muerto. El Imperio entonces ocupó la luna. usado por la Alianza para Restaurar la República como base previa a su descubrimiento por el Imperio en el año 0 DBY.]] El Imperio mantuvo una base militar, un campo de trabajo y otro de mineria. En respuesta, la Alianza Rebelde instaló una nueva base en la luna para asediar a los imperialistas, pero fue construida en un lugar diferente a la anterior Estación Massassi. Los imperialistas fueron forzados a construir otra nueva base después de que la original fuese ocupada por los rebeldes. Era de la Nueva República Siguiendo la derrota del Imperio en el año 4 DBY en la Batalla de Endor, la Nueva República presumiblemente recobró la luna sélvatica del Imperio. La pequeña aldea de Vornez fue establecida y la sede de la Red de Inteligencia del Senado Planetario fue emplazada en Yavin 4 aunque más tarde sería sustituida por el Servicio de Inteligencia de la Nueva República. imperial.]] En el 11 DBY, el Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker escogió Yavin 4 para el asentamiento del Praxeum Jedi y la sede de su Nueva Orden Jedi después de recibir la aprobación de la Nueva República. Durante sus viajes, Luke descubrió un buen número de individuos sensibles a la Fuerza y finalmente se sintió preparado para comenzar a entrenarlos como nuevos Jedi. El primer grupo estaba compuesto por doce pupilos junto con Luke y su maestro. algunos de estos doce eran Kam y Tionne Solusar, Kirana Ti, Madurrin, Kyle Katarn, Dorsk 81, Brakiss, Corran Horn, Streen y Gantoris. Otros Jedi pronto se unirian después de Kyp Durron, Cilghal, Mara Jade y Dal Konur. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se hizo patente que no todo iba tan bien en la Academia. El espíritu de Exar Kun, Lord Sith, habitaba los templos de la luna y empezó a influenciar a los estudiantes de Luke hacia el lado oscuro. Kun atacó a Luke, dejandoló en estado de coma y Kyp Durron, uno de los estudiantes más prometedores, se fue de la Academia en el Triturador de Soles, provocando el caos en la Galaxia y destruyendo el mundo fortaleza Imperial de Carida. Al final, Luke despertó y el espíritu Sith fue derrotado por una ofensiva conjunta de los Jedi incluyendo a los gemelos Solo. En el año 12 DBY, el Almirante Daala y el Vice Almirante Gilad Pellaeon atacarón el Praxeum Jedi con una flota de doce Destructures Estelares y la Super Estrella Destructora Caballero del Martillo. Se desataron legiones de clones y vehiculos terrestres de asalto contra los Jedi quienes lucharon de nuevo usando la Fuerza para llevar a los Imperialistas hacia los bordes del sistema de Yavin, muriendo durante la lucha Dorsk 81. Un año más tarde, El Imperio Renacido bajo las ordenes de Desann y el Almirante Galak Fyyar atacaron el Praxeum Jedi aunque ambos fueron derrotados por una combinación de los esfuerzos Jedi y de las fuerzas de los aliados de la Nueva República. Debido a estas heroicas acciones, Kyle Katarn escogió reunirse a la Nueva República. .]] En el año 22 DBY, Anakin Solo (el más joven de los niños de la familia Solo) y Tahiri Veila descubrieron la Esfera Dorada y al Maestro Jedi Ikrit durante una exploración de las ruinas del Palacio de las Salamandras lanudas. Con la ayuda de Ikrit y los antiguos grabados massassi encontrados en el vecino Yavin 8, rompieron la maldición de la Esfera Dorada liberando así a los niños massassi atrapados. En el año 23 DBY, durante una exploración de las junglas de alrededor, los gemelos Solo Jacen y Jaina, a solas con sus amigos Tenel Ka y Lowbacca descubrieron los resto de un Caza TIE de la Batalla de Yavin. Desfortunadamente, el piloto del vehiculo Qorl reapareció y tomó a los gemelos Solo como rehenes, forzandoles a reparar la dañada nave antes de escapar al hiperespacio para reunirse con el Imperio. Un año más tarde, el Praxeum Jedi fue atacado por el lado oscuro de la Academia de las Sombras y el insurgente grupo Imperial Segundo Imperio. Sin embargo, ellos fueron derrotados gracias a la combinación de esfuerzos entre los Jedi y sus aliados de la Nueva República. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Durante el primer año de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, la luna fue protegida de los yuuzhan vong usando la Fuerza para crear un proyección ilusoria, una tecnica tomada prestada de los fallanassi. Sin embargo, el Praxeum Jedi fue destruido por los yuuzhan vong en el año 26 DBY. La victoria de la Brigada de la Paz/yuuzhan vong fue parcialmente debida al hecho de que la Nueva República no estubiese dispuesta a prestar su ayuda a los Jedi. Por entonces, muchos de los Jedi habian sido movilizados para acciones militares y solo los más jóvenes Jedi y aprendices permanecian el Praxeum Jedi. La destrucción de la "herejia Jedi" dio a los yuuzhan vong un empuje moral. El Jedi Anakin Solo y el lider contrabandista Talon Karrde con su flota personal, se las arregló para evacuar una vasta mayoría de los restantes aprendices Jedi aunque el Maestro Jedi kushibano, Ikrit murió asesinado por las tropas de la Brigada de la Paz y Tahiri Veila fue capturada. Con Yavin 4 en sus manos, los yuuzhan vong iniciaron un programa de vongformación en la luna usando damuteks para arrasar los antiguos templos massassi y establecer sobre sus cimientos su colonia. Mientras tanto, la Modeladora Maestra Mezhan Kwaad y su aprendiz Nen Yim comenzaron a experimentar con Tahiri, en un intento de lavarle el cerebro y reemplazar su personalidad por la de Riina Kwaad, una identidad formada en la memoria de la infancia de Nen Yim. Anakin fue en misión para rescatarla. Con la ayuda de Qorl quien se habia ganado la vida en la jungla desde la derrota del Segundo Imperio y del Avergonzado yuuzhan vong Vua Rapuung, Anakin se las arregló para infiltrarse en el recinto yuuzhan vong disfrazado de esclavo. Durante su estancia en la base enemiga, Anakin supo que Vua Rapuung habia sido entrenado como Guerrero. Él tuvo un romance con Mezhan Kwaad. Cuando Rapuung decidió romper con ella, Kwaad temerosa de que él revelara su romance, lo infectó con un virus que causó que su cuerpo rechazara los implantes que habia recibido durante su promoción militar, degradandose a un Avergonzado, sin embargo Rapuung, supo que Kwaad fue la responsable. Enfrentados a un enemigo común, Rapuung accedió a ayudar a Anakin a rescatar a Tahiri con la condición de que le ayudaria a enfrentarse a Kwaad. Juntos lo hicieron en el damutek donde Kwaad habia estado modelando la mente de Tahiri para convencerla de que ella era Riina Kwaad. Entonces ambos lucharon en el camino hacia una lanzadera que iba a transportar a Kwaad, Nem Yim y Tahiri. Frente a cientos de yuuzhan vong inluyendo toda la gama de castas desde Modeladores, Guerreros, Trabajadores y Avergonzados, Rapuung se enfrentó a su ex-amante, quien acababa haber sido descubierta practicando herejia, y le demando a ella responder si los Dioses eran responsables de su humillación o si fue ella la responsable. Kwaad admitio su responsabilidad e hirio mortalmente a Rapuung con un arma oculta en su mano modeladora. Muriendo, él dio tiempo a Anakin Solo y a Tahiri para escapar. Sin embargo, Anakin y Tahiri se las arreglaron para escapar con Qorl y otros más en un reaparecido carguero. Este incidente, comenzó una leyenda entre los Humillados que decia que Vua Rapuung fue redimido en su muerte, por tanto comenzando la herejía Jeedai. Los miembros de esta secta vieron a los Jedi como salvadores más que como enemigos. No se sabe si la Alianza Galáctica recuperó Yavin 4 después de la invasión yuuzhan vong, pero es muy posible que así fuera. Detrás de las cámaras *El emplazamiento real del Yavin 4, son las antiguas ruinas de la ciudad Maya en Tikal, Guatemala. *La mayoría de las escenas de la aproximación a Yavin 4 desde el espacio, son simples repeticiones o copias de la aproximación del Halcón Milenario en Una Nueva Esperanza, lo único que cambia es la recolocación de la nave. Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon'' **"Capítulo 17" **"Capítulo 18" **"Capítulo 19" *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''The Day After the Death Star'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''La Caza de Vader'' *''Marvel Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Marvel Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''The Revenge of Tag and Bink'' *''Free Memory'' *''La Búsqueda de los Jedi'' *''El Aprendiz Oscuro'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''I, Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Antes de la Tormenta'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''La Nueva Rebelión'' *''Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Star Tours'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Premiere Limited'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''Star Wars: Guía Visual de Planetas y Escenarios'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Planetas aliados con la República Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith Categoría:Lunas del Borde Exterior Categoría:Lugares de Yavin 4 bg:Явин de:Yavin IV en:Yavin 4 fr:Yavin IV ja:ヤヴィン第4衛星 hu:Yavin 4 nl:Yavin 4 pl:Yavin 4 pt:Yavin-4 fi:Yavin IV